Arena Rank
Arena Rank and Pet Arena Rank are measures of how good you are at doing Arena/Pet Arena battles. It adds money to your salary. Unlike Fame, Arena Rank and Pet Arena Rank decrease over time if you do not regularly fight in the Arena. Arenas are located in Derphy, Palmia, and in Port Kapul, (Elona+) Melugas and Ol-dran (and some other cities). The Pet Arenas are located in Port Kapul, (Elona+) Melugas and Ol-dran. Fighting in the Arena There are two types of Arena battles, accessible from the arena promoter. The first is a duel, which is you versus a random monster whose level is determined by your arena rank. Early on, dueling can be used to earn yourself some extra money, because you will fight low-level enemies like putits that die quickly. You will be told what you are dueling before you actually enter the arena. Beware enemies that have , as they will have boss-style boosted stats and resistances. The other method of gaining Arena Rank is fighting group battles, or "rumbles". Group battles consist of a group of enemies of a random level, which increases as your Arena Rank goes up. The level of the enemy can be quite random - you can face a mere wasp next to a Master Lich, and if you are powerful enough to easily handle the enemies for a given arena rank, they may be occasionally surprisingly easy. At high arena ranks (relative to your combat potential), you should probably think twice about group battles - you can potentially face multiple boss monsters at a time! Dying in the Arena does not invoke the death penalty or lose you gold. You can only do one Duel and one Group Battle per day per arena ringmaster. After reaching Rank 1 in the arena enemies will be a much higher level than usual, the Arena Master tell you "Welcome! Powerful challengers has come to fight with you!" and will typically be over twice the level of what you encountered at arena rank 2 or lower. The level of the enemies seems to depend on both the number of consecutive wins in the specific arena you are fighting in. After 100 consecutive arena wins you will receive 20000 fame, a potion of evolution, a random material kit and a treasure map. This bonus reward seems to scale based on the number of wins. 200 wins gave the same amount of fame but dropped two material kits, two potions of evolution and two treasure maps. Fighting in the Pet Arena Pet Arena works just like the regular Arena, except your pet fights instead of you. You cannot control your pet, and can only hold down (or other keys, but not !) to skip turns and watch your pet fight. There are two types of pet battles - Duels and Group Battles. They're exactly the same for all intents and purposes as the regular Arena, except with your pet versus a single monster for a duel, while for group battles, it is 1v1 - 8v8 vs battles. You can choose to do a 8v8 battle even if you have only 5 pets on your team, turning it into a 5v8 battle. You can use pets that are 'Waiting' as part of the battles. There's also EX Team Battle, which is only for if you have multiple pets, pitting your team of pets against a set group of pets that were uploaded by other players. Pet Arena can be an easy way to level your pet up early on, as well as get some extra gold tacked on to your salary. You can do as many pet Duels, pet Group Battles and EX Team Battles as you want per day, though only the Duels and Group Battles will contribute to your 'Pet Tamer' rank. You will gain fame from all three battle modes. Because you get the 100 and 500 yen coins used in capsule machines to get miracle equipment every 5 battles, if you have some really good pets, the Pet Arena can be a good place to grind for 500 yen coins. After 100 consecutive arena wins you will receive 20000 fame and each pet receives 200000 gold to spend on training. Changing Arena Ranks Arena ranks are fairly simple to change: Simply win a fight in the arena to improve your rank. Losing a fight penalizes your rank. Fight in the arena for arena rank, and fight with the pet arena for pet arena rank. The methods of gaining rank are the same but for who actually does the fighting. The exact formula for how this happens is detailed on the Ranking Mechanics page. Essentially, each rank will be quadratically harder to gain than the previous. If you lose a fight you will immediately lose one rank. This is a flat loss - being higher or lower rank won't effect rank loss from losing a fight. If you do not fight in the arena within 20 days of your last fight, your arena rank will go down, meaning you can't go three weeks without going back to Palmia, Derphy, or Port Kapul if you really want to keep your arena rank high. The exact rank loss will depend on your current rank but you will always lose at least one rank. Surprisingly enough, you actually lose ranks faster at worse ranks. You have 60 days before your Pet Arena rank goes down, presumably because there is only one Pet Arena, and it's on the far side of the map. Arena Rank Bug Assuming you can improve your rank: Summoned monsters count towards raising your rank, if you clear the arena on the same turn. You can leave one monster alive, summon enough monsters who can be killed in one attack, and gain multiple ranks/rewards that come with it. Arena Rank Titles *100-81 Rank: Unknown Fighter *80-75 Rank: Low Class Fighter *74-60 Rank: Darkhorse *59-45 Rank: New Hope *44-30 Rank: Popular Gladiator *29-15 Rank: Veteran Gladiator *14-11 Rank: Elite Gladiator *10-6 Rank: Star Gladiator *5-2 Rank: Super Elite Gladiator *1 Rank: Arena Champion Pet Arena Rank Titles *100-81 Rank: Unknown Tamer *80-60 Rank: Petty Tamer *59-45 Rank: New Hope *44-31 Rank: Notorious Tamer *30-15 Rank: Elite Tamer *14-11 Rank: Chief of Animals *10-6 Rank: Prince of Animals *5-2 Rank: Super Elite Tamer *1 Rank: King of Tamer Category:Content